


Two Alone At Last

by roguefaerie



Series: The Old Guard (Femmeslash) Extras [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Forced Orgasm, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Torture, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Post-The Old Guard: Force Multiplied, The Old Guard: Force Multiplied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Andy is alone with her at last.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard (Femmeslash) Extras [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Two Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of Force Multiplied, i.e. the comics as we know them right now. So, I used the name Noriko throughout, and I place this after the final scene of comics canon.

Andy let Noriko bring her home when it was all said and done. The other four had left her--even Booker--of course Booker had left with them. She was a miserable mess on the floor when she heard the familiar footfall of Noriko coming nearer and nearer, and she didn’t fight the pull she felt towards the woman who had come back for her.

Now she was in Noriko’s bed, or the bed Noriko wanted her to be in. She was bone tired, and when she found Noriko tying her down she didn’t even move to fight it. Her whole body was on fire with the idea that Noriko was even here, was right in front of her with every curve of her body shown off as if to say--

Andy wasn’t sure, but she knew the curves of her, and when the last of the restraints settled in place Andy’s hips moved almost involuntarily.

The restraints themselves were on the soft side, not because Noriko would baby her in the least. No. It was because they both knew Andy, and there wasn’t anything that could pull Andy away from Noriko right now.

She wouldn’t fight.

Noriko stood so that Andy’s legs were spread before her and began her work.

She knew exactly how to make a cascade of orgasms rock through Andy’s body. All this time later she had the same fingers, the same sway in her gait and the same words on her lips that pulled the feelings from Andy that were never once dormant through all the years. Her body was waiting, on edge and ready for this since the moment of Noriko’s disappearance first hit her square between the eyes and rested in her memory to torment he for the rest of immortality. And now Noriko was here, with biting kisses on her lips that Andy would take a thousand times, and her knowing hands.

Noriko knew, as well, how to trip the slightest regeneration under her hands. If Andy grew tired, Noriko knew every trick in the book to start her game again and Andy--all these years later and trying to fill the gap left by this exact woman--would never dream of stopping her.

When Andy was finally spent for the last time, Noriko knew what wa coming and let it happen. Exhaustion and overstimulation seeped into every line of Andy’s body and Noriko smiled.

And then she kept going.

She let Andy start to scream and the screams kept coming.

Noriko could go on forever. Just as long as they had both waited for this.

And Andromache did not once ask for Noriko to stop.

When she was well past words, her body kept responding as if they were the only two who could make something like this happen for one another. As if thousands of years could come crashing down over Andy and she would take them all.

She would be as Noriko wished her.

It was the very least that she could be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last idea for this universe for now. :) I have two series of Old Guard fics if you want more where this came from but this is the only one rated E. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
